


Sighs of love

by AoiRingo



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Awkward Tension, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Shun/Kai mention, TSVD 2019, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Three (really) short scenes about three different couples.





	1. Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Valentine's Secret Santa for @strawbloober (twitter), sorry for not going exactly with your theme, I hope you like it anyways!! (and I hope it's not ooc)  
> Happy Valentine's Day~

He was sitting on the sofa of the living room, drinking a strawberry milkshake. Not really a weird situation, but somehow my heart was racing at full speed and my hands were sweating like crazy just looking at him.I had been like this for quite a long time, and I thought it would be some kind of flu, I took some days off, I took medicine, but nothing changed. The worst thing was when normal situations with Arata started to become an emotional roller coaster for me… And at that moment was when I realized what was that commotion.

After some days, well, maybe it took me weeks… or months I decided to make some kind of step forward, I needed to do something about that situation and even though it could ruin our friendship. To be honest the current situation was not much better because I had been keeping some distance for a while to try to encourage myself. I took a deep breath and approach him naturally. It was a natural approach. Yes. Probably.

“Hi, Arata, what are you drinking?” he raised his eyebrows a bit confused, it definitely was a weird approach.

“Mmmm… A strawberry milkshake. Do you want some?”

“No. I’m fine. Totally fine,” dear Aoi, please stop being that awkward, because even Arata was starting to notice that something was off.

“I see… By the way, You told me that he and Yoru have started dating recently, after some incident during a dance practice…”

“Well, I kind of see it coming. Yoru talked a lot about You and somehow he let it go he could like him,” the truth was that You and I talked a lot about Arata and Yoru and encourage each other in their respective love lives, but he could not tell that to Arata.

“Is that so? Even though we live together I didn’t notice at all…” he kept sipping his milkshake and I felt a weird tension, the silence between us was strange. My hands were sweatier than before and I felt like my heart was about to explode. I practiced those words in front of the mirror hundreds of times in the last days and that was my chance.

“So, Arata, do y-yo-you like someone?” I stuttered a bit, but after saying those words part of the weight I felt in my chest disappeared.

“Of course I do,” the weight had not disappeared, but now it was broken.

"Oh...Who is it?" I laughed nervously, I just had to keep the conversation going a bit and then I could leave, if I went at that moment it would be too weird.

"It's you, of course. But you already know it, right?"

"Eh?" he was serious like he had not just through a boom at me. I started to feel my cheeks burning and my emotions were a mess, but somehow a calming mess.


	2. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen it with DAKAI~

“They are not coming”  
“Yep, they are not coming,” Yoru and I were sitting on the floor of the dance room, waiting for the other members of our group to come and practice. But nobody was coming, “well, I guess we should make the most of our time” I stood up and reached out to him. Yoru smiled and took my hand.   
It was… A normal day? Yes, it was, maybe a bit hot for the month we were but a normal day, the only thing was that we were alone in the practice room, a familiar place, and familiar dance movements. But everything was different, for some reason in the mirror in front of us I could only see Yoru, his movements, drops of sweat running down his face, him biting his lips every time he failed in some step. It was not anything new for me, the tension between us was as real as the tension between Kai and Shun that were like a married couple with four kids and a really lively s… Whatever, the practice was going smoothly, but maybe I was too much focused on other things.   
I was so focused on him that I did not realize the change of the music: DA KAI. It was not a song that we had the chance to practice so probably Yoru thought it would be a good idea. My body followed the rhythm of the music, I had no problem in remember every step so at the end is like my heartbeat.   
Following the song, we started to get closer, and closer.  
Casually.  
It was the choreography.   
Closer.  
Maybe too close.  
Maybe my hand was not supposed to go there, in his hips.  
Maybe we were getting closer to the wall at the end of the room.  
Maybe we both had forgotten about the music.  
Maybe we were too focused kissing, too concentrated in touching our faces like it was the first time we had met.  
“Oh, my… That’s not something that kids should watch,” Shun, Kai, Ikun, and Rui were standing in the door of the practice room, Shun was covering Rui’s eyes and Kai was pretending not to see us.   
“We were waiting for the practice to begin,” Yoru’s face, and probably my face too, was matching my hair, but as dignified as I could I smiled. Kai sighed.  
“Please, the next time wait in your room.”

 


	3. Unmistakable

It was completely silent. I closed the front door slowly, it was really late and probably all the members of the unit were sleeping, that was what I thought but two steps were enough to see a light on. Eichi was sleeping on the sofa, with a book about to fall off his hands, his peaceful breath made me smile. The table of the dining room was carefully decorated with candles and a chocolate cake, it was a really long day and none of us could enjoy it. I sat next to my own sleeping beauty and started to kiss him, first his forehead, his temple, his cheeks, … I felt a change in his expression, a smile. I caressed slowly his face and, finally, kiss his lips.

"Happy Valentine’s Day, sorry for being late."

 

"It's fine, happy valentine Shu,” looking at his emerald eyes made all the fatigue go away with a blow.

“It’s not much, but I bought you this,” I discovered a simple bouquet of red roses. His everlasting smile grew bigger like I just gave him the best thing in the world.

“I love you too,” he smelled the flowers, I had not needed to say much, the meaning of the flowers he was holding speak for me. I took his hand and kissed it. “It’s too late to eat cake, we can eat it tomorrow with the twins,” I smiled, and stood up. Before Eichi could say anything I lifted him princess style. He tried to suppress the laugh, but he could not hold it.

“No problem, I have plenty of sweet moments with you.”


End file.
